Beautiful Lie
by 502nickster
Summary: An alternate take on the anime. After the battle between Class 2-F and Class 2-S, Yamato confessed to Momoyo for the second time, and rejected him again. But right after that a horrid change of events and conspiracies had sent Yamato down the abyss of pain, sinking his heart to black depths, making him a changed man for the worse. How will he rise up from the abyss of his anguish?
1. Beautiful Lie

**Ok so I'm new to the Majikoi fandom here but I've been a fan of the Majikoi franchise for years now, the VNs and the manga and anime. Kawakami Momoyo FTW.**

**With that said, however, the anime adaptation felt very messy and unfocused.**

**I've read the majikoi fanfics here and I'd like to give a try as well. A different take on what happened after Momoyo rejected Yamato for the second time. **

**But this is a rather angsty and dark take of the story. If anyone here read my Oregairu fanfic before they'd probably see the pattern. ****So a bit of a warning. Heavy divergence from the anime adaptation plot, possible OOCness. **

**() used for thoughts, just like the VN. **

**Well please enjoy.**

* * *

_"There was a time above, a__ time before._

_There were perfect things, d__iamond absolutes._

_How things fall, things on earth._

_And what falls, is fallen._

_In the dream, they took me into the light._

_A Beautiful Lie."_

* * *

"Yamato, sorry." Kawakami Momoyo said, her arms still wrapped around Naoe Yamato.

"Eh?" Yamato exhaled, his heart starting to feel heavy.

The two stood by the river with the evening sun casting a sparkling shine on the flowing water.

She had rejected his confession for the second time. Yamato confessed to her once but Momoyo did not see those feelings being serious at all then. But Yamato got back up putting in effort into showing how serious he was to Momoyo that he was in love with her.

Which had led up to this moment, where after he poured his mind in gaining her affections and showing his manliness by beating her in the Kawakami battle through tactics and strategy, he made his confession of his serious love to her by the Kawakami river. And Momoyo rejected again.

"I see you as a man now." Momoyo said. "But if you ask me to go out with you, I think I'd rather you stay as my underling."

She pulled away to face him properly. "Your serious feelings came across. But let's remain friends. See you."

She turned away and left, leaving Yamato by the river bank.

* * *

Yamato remained where he stood for a moment, his eyes saddened and he let out a long sigh.

He put in quite a lot of work to make Momoyo happy and to get her to like him after she rejected him the first time, taking her out to try out new food, playing with her during the festival and giving her two birthday gifts. The Kawakami battle and a ring.

After all that, she wanted to be friends only, that was his efforts amounted to. It hurt even more than before, because he was seriously in love with her.

He trudged up the bank and made his leave heading for the bridge. He suspected the rest of the Kazama family had witnessed his confession off in the distance but he was not going to acknowledge their presence. Not right now.

In fact he felt upset they would step into something he considered private.

His being felt hollow as he continued his path on the bridge. His mind drifted to what Momoyo told him, to just remain friends. But he doubted he could, not when he was so serious about his confession. He did not where this was going to go.

_(Dammit this sucks so bad.)_

As he reached the bridge he felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, it showed someone was calling him, and it was the last person he was expecting to call him now.

Swallowing his heart back down into his chest, he answered the call.

"Dad?" Yamato said.

"Yamato." Naoe Kagekiyo answered. "Listen carefully."

"What is it?" Yamato said.

Kagekiyo noted something was off in his voice, it felt empty.

"Something wrong Son?" His Father asked.

"Nothing." Yamato said clearing his throat, making it seemed like it was a just a case of phlegm.

"What happened? Did you get dumped by a girl?" Kagekiyo pinned the nail.

"What is it dad?" Yamato did not answer his question.

"Your Mother and I are on our way back to Japan now."

That caught Yamato unaware. He asked, "Huh? This is very sudden? What's the occasion?"

"Just a business matter that requires me to back in Japan for a few days."

"I see."

"Your Mother wants you to come see us at the airport." Kagekiyo explained before someone else took over the phone.

"Yamato." A sweet voice gave Yamato a huge sense of nostalgia.

"Mom?" Yamato said, a tint of warmth in his chest hearing his Mother, Naoe Saki.

"I'm coming back home to see my baby boy heehee." Saki said. "Please come to the airport ok dear?"

"Yeah, yeah sure mom I'll be there." Yamato nodded.

Kagekiyo took back the phone, "I'll be sending you the flight details. See you in a few hours."

"Oh, ok. Bye." Yamato hung up the phone.

Yamato took in a deep breath. Turning around he set on the path back to the Shimazu dormitory. The setback he had with Momoyo still took hold of his head. Shaking his head out of it he set his focus on the airport.

_(Mom wants to see you at the airport so let's go.)_

Night has happen with the full moon and red clouds dotting the sky. Reaching the Shimazu dorm, he stepped inside dreading that the Kazama Family would be waiting for him. Stepping inside he could hear the sound of dining in the kitchen. He swiftly moved pastthe kitchen entrance, sneaking through the dorm to his room.

Changing out of his school uniform he was now wearing a black zip up hoodie, and a pair of blue jeans.

Once he set foot out of his room, there stood someone he really did not want to contend with now.

"Yamato!" Shiina Miyako squealed throwing her arms out to embrace him, only for her to tumble forward as he shifted to the side dodging her advances.

"What are you doing Miyako?" Yamato asked unsettled after the spontaneous move from her.

"I've come to warm your heart after that terrible rejection you took from Momo-senpai." Miyako beamed.

_(So you were watching, you and the others.)_

Yamato's eyes narrowed.

He sighed, "I can't deal with this now."

"Don't worry Yamato." Miyako tried to grab his arm. "I'll make sure you become a cheerful cherry by tomorrow."

He did not even want to know what that meant.

"Seriously Miyako not now." Yamato stepped away from her looking at his watch. "I need to go somewhere. And I don't want you or anyone coming with me ok? This is private."

Miyako taking the opportunity she bounced onto his futon. "Then I'll wait till you return."

"Miyako would you just- Tch I don't have time for this." Yamato shut the door and headed for the dorm exit, not giving a glance to the other Kazama Family members in the kitchen.

* * *

Through the train ride to the airport, he leaned against the window gazing out into the city. His lips formed a sulk, thinking back at the river, thinking of Momoyo.

_(You see me as a man but you still think of me as an underling. What does that even mean?)_

His chest still held onto to that hollow sensation. He tried to keep his mind on his parents ceasing his thoughts of Momoyo, and he failed to do so.

_(Dammit.)_

It was past midnight. In the airport, he sat by the bench in the public section watching the planes by the airstrips taking off and landing.

Checking the flight details in his phone, he made his way to the arrival hall.

Waiting among a crowd he watched as the conveyor belts circulated the luggage around. The passengers soon came and they began picking out their bags.

And at last, he spotted them. A man with a goatee and white hair reaching the neck, he was wearing a suit with no tie. A woman with brown hair reaching her neck too, she wore a sleeveless polo and jeans.

He waved up high for them to see, his Mother spotted him and she shined a motherly smile to him. Pulling out their luggage from the belt, Kagekiyo and Saki made their way to join Yamato.

"Yamato." Saki greeted happily giving her Son a warm hug.

"Welcome back mom." Yamato returned the hug as well. It was something he needed, after that sting in his chest in the evening.

"Yamato." His Father greeted as well.

"Good to see you again dad." Yamato said taking the luggage from his Mother like a gentleman.

"Thank you baby." Saki gave Yamato peck on the cheek.

"Mom stop." Yamato pulled his head away. "We should go already."

As a family, they exited the airport and got to the cab to bring them to their old home before Yamato moved into the Shimazu Dorm. While Saki took her seat inside, Yamato and Kagekiyo were putting the luggage in the cab's boot.

Out of the blue Kagekiyo asked his Son, "So who's the girl that dumped you?"

That got Yamato's eye to twitch, his heart stung, he groaned.

"Talk to us ok? We can counsel you." Kagekiyo said as a Father to a Son.

* * *

During the cab ride through the expressway, Yamato reluctantly explained his whole situation to them.

"She rejected you for the second time? Momoyo?" His Mother asked, rubbing Yamato's knee for comfort. Yamato was currently seated in between his parents while cab rode through the expressway.

"Yes." Yamato admitted for them to hear, even the cab driver.

"But do you still like her dear?" Saki asked her Son.

"I…I think so. Ah I don't know." Yamato scratched his head.

"Yamato. I know this is confusing." Saki said. "I was even when your Father was trying to win me over."

His Father then spoke out. "But I just managed to convince you once. He did twice and it didn't work. It seems to me like it is she who does not know what she wants. It's all fickle."

"Huh?" Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"She seems like she just want things to stay the same from what you told me. She's scared that things will change between you two." Kagekiyo paused for a second. "But I think that's a little too late."

"She just wants me to be her underling." Yamato said.

"And do you?" His father asked.

Silence was the answer Yamato gave.

"There's no one really at fault here. All your efforts to win her over got her to think differently of you but she just wants to stay as friends, one doesn't owe the other anything."

"Then what do you suggest then?" Yamato asked.

"Yamato." His Mother held his shoulder. "Trying to win her over following her like a pet is not going to do you any good. You're just going to pamper her." She squeezed his shoulder. "Don't take this the wrong way about her, but I don't like it that she hurt my son's feelings, twice for that matter."

Yamato's eyes drifted down, reflecting on his mother's words.

_(Just follow her, but no fruit to bear? It's not like that right?)_

"Son, I know you love her, but if this eats you away it's not healthy. I suggest you make her see what things are like if she no longer has you around. Because she's dependent on you. Do not lose that love, but do not let it consume you." Saki warmly said. "It's about your life ok? Your life."

Yamato fell silent for a few moments before changing the subject. "What's this business matter of yours dad?"

Seeing as their Son did not want to talk about the subject anymore they went along.

"It's about the Kuki group." Kagekiyo explained.

"Oh?" That got Yamato intrigued. "Is it regarding Kuki Ageha?"

"Not only her, it's also concerning what our company is developing. She-"

Everything stopped in Yamato when the car windows shattered. And Yamato's parents suddenly flinched with a bloodied hole in each of their chests. The cab driver suffered the same, blood droplets scattered all over inside. The car went out of control swerving around till it crashed into the expressway's shoulder lane barrier.

It felt like forever. Yamato seated in the middle seat behind breathed heavily. His head hurt incredibly. A bead of blood rolled down from his lip.

"Mom?" He wheezed out, but there was no response. "Mom?"

Turning his head to her, everything in him froze. His Mother, eyes lifeless as she slumped in her seat with blood all over her chest with a bullet hole that had pierced through her. Looking away to the other side, his Father appeared the same, dead with a bloodied bullet hole.

Without thinking, Yamato reached out and covered the wound, based on a useless attempt to stop the bleeding. "Dad! No!"

He tried shaking his Father awake.

Realising his hand was now soaked in his father's blood, he hyperventilated. Scrambling to the front passenger seat, he flinched by the sight of the dead cab driver. Opening the front passenger door. Yamato crawled out of the car, turned around and gazed on his dead parents with teary eyes.

He looked down at his blood-soaked hand before dropping to his knees.

Everything in him perished.

"Noooooo!"

* * *

**Well, any comic book fan would find this all familiar. **

**Let's see where this story will go. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	2. This Young Man, He Died Fair Soon

Yamato sat in the coroner's office, his eyes lost any living will in them. He stared at his hand, faded blood still smeared across his palms despite scrubbing them clean.

He sat there frozen, until the sound of the door opening caused his eyes to shift.

The coroner entered, dressed a doctor's coat with a grey shirt and black pants.

"Evening Naoe-san." The coroner greeted. "I'm Someda Tadashi. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Yamato made no response. He continued to stare at the floor with a frozen gaze.

"We're trying to figure out what happened." Tadashi said.

A moment silent went on, Tadashi said. "I understand you're hurting Naoe-san. Do you need time to r-"

"T-They were gunned down." Yamato muttered, his eyebrows knitted. "W-We were going home from the airport. We got into the cab, drove on the highway. And then they all got...shot...and I...I..." Yamato fell silent again.

Tadashi knew not to press on any further. He placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "Thanks. I'll relay what you said to the detectives, I'm sorry Naoe-san."

"Wait." Yamato said. "My father, before he got shot. He said something about the Kuki group. Something about Kuki Ageha. They came back to japan because of the Kuki Group."

"I'll tell the detectives." Tadashi said then left the office, leaving Yamato alone.

Yamato's eyes landed on his hand again. His hands clenched into fists. His heart quickened in pace. He gritted his teeth. A storm of emotions thundered in his head. He was devastated by the loss of his parents, he was enraged by what had happened to him, he felt lonely now his parents are dead, he felt hateful to whoever did this.

(Who did this?)

He snarled behind his teeth. His pocket vibrated and he pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID. It was Momoyo.

He knew that she was not aware of what had happened. None of the Kazama Family knew.

"Tch." Yamato did not accept the call and put his phone away. Long after the police had a talk with him, Yamato made the arrangements for a quick funeral the next day with him only. He did not want anyone else involved.

* * *

Now left with his own self in the night, Yamato reached the Shimuza dorm. The corridor's lights were out as he stepped in, moving silently to his room he opened the door to find Miyako asleep in his futon. His irritation rose up tenfold, shutting the door without waking her up. He went to the back yard instead, he just wanted to be alone, away from everyone.

The full moon was gone, red clouds filled the sky with the distant thunder rumbling. He leaned back on a tree and slumped down. A water droplet landed on his hand, followed by another and another pattering all around him.

The clouds let out a light rain, showering the city.

He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. A tear leaked out of his eye and he let out a hiss from his mouth. The rain went on in the red night. A night where Yamato lost all beyond.

"Yamato." A voice called out to him. He pulled his head up, looking around to see who called. But there was no one around, as he stood up he realised he was not in the Shimazu Dorm backyard anymore. Everything around him was just pitch black, every part of him felt cold. It was like he was in a pit.

(What is this? What's going on?)

"Yamato." The voice called to him again, from ya behind. His face froze as he turned around, it was his Mother, pale with dead eyes and a blood soaked chest.

"Yamato please." Saki sobbed. "Don't let me die."

"Mom!" Yamato sprinted for her. "Mom!"

The floor beneath him cracked, he plummeted down and he screamed. He kept on falling into the abyss. He could not feel anything and could not take it anymore.

"Ah!" Yamato yelped our as he woke up. Looking all around him frantically, he was back in the dorm's back yard. The morning sun was inching out of the horizon, casting a red hue on the sky.

He could hear people getting up and about in the dorm. He moved to hide behind the tree, he was not interested in interacting with anyone right now.

He could hear the loud and boisterous voice of the Cap, Kazama Shouichi.

The Kazama Family gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning guys." Shouichi greeted.

"Morning." Christiane greeted too.

"Anyone seen Yamato?"

Miyako then voiced out, "I was waiting for him in his room all night, I was waiting for him to come back so I could make him all cheery after he got rejected by Momo-senpai. But he didn't come back at all."

"Oh dear, the rejection." Yukie said. And then she held up Matzukaze the phone strap to speak in ventriloquism, "Maybe he went out to sulk all night from that rejection."

"Eh? That doesn't really sound like him." Gakuto pointed out. "Is he going to school?"

"I don't know." Miyako shook her head.

"Well anyway," Shoichi stood up. "I say either he will be here when we're done with school or we will go and find him after."

The group left the dorm. Yamato was still stuck in his hiding spot.

(Don't let me die. Mom...dad…why...)

He clenched his tired eyes shut, another tear rolled down his face. His stomach sounded off, but he had zero intention in getting something to eat.

He drifted in a snooze for half an hour, he was cold and hungry, and he could not stay hiding behind the tree forever.

He snuck into the kitchen, unconscious of the display of stealth he had committed. Gakuto's Mother, keeper of the dorm was in her bedroom and had no idea Yamato got into the kitchen. Opening up the fridge, he took a can of soda and a yakisoba bread.

Sitting at the table, he buried his head in his arms, trying to hold it together.

* * *

Another hour passed. The doorbell rang. Before he could get up from the table. Gakuto's Mother, Reiko called out. "Coming."

The dorm keeper opened the front gate and there was Someda Tadashi.

"Good morning." Tadashi greeted. "I'd like to speak with Naoe Yamato."

"Morning." Reiko greeted back, "I'm sorry but I haven't seen him since last night."

Tadashi looked over Reiko's shoulder, seeing Yamato right behind her.

"Ah Yamato." Tadashi called him. Reiko looking surprised turned around seeing Yamato, looking tired and weary.

"Yamato?" Reiko widened her eyes.

"Someda-san." Yamato greeted with no life in the voice.

"It's time. The service." The coroner said.

"Ok." Yamato nodded, dragging his feet to the bathroom to freshen up proper.

Reiko look confused, seeing Yamato disappearing looking so listless.

A few minutes passed and Yamato returned dressed in a black shirt and jeans. Reiko went up to him and asked, "Yamato? Are you alright?"

"I won't be back for a while. I need to skip school." Yamato went past her not answering her question.

"Yamato? What happened?" Reiko asked. Yamato ceased in his tracks, closing his eyes and his mouth formed a distraught sulk.

"My…parents…" Yamato muttered out, but could not say anymore. "I have to go." He left Reiko confused as to what happened.

* * *

Kagekiyo and Saki's funeral was set in church. Yamato was sitting in front with the rest of the people present were condoling detectives, pastors, and other personnel involved in the funeral. No one he knew were present, and he preferred it that way.

He found himself behind the podium, in front of strangers attending his parents' funeral. He stood there, and the understanding pastors and officers waited patiently for him. Anger, sorrow, devastation filled his head, he could not say anything worthy of a speech.

"I'm…sorry." He muttered out and went back to his seat.

Yamato watched as the caskets were finally let down to be buried. His soulless eyes leaked another tear. It was all just too fast for him, in such a short time span.

"Mom, dad." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Hours passed, Yamato still lingered in the church siting on the front row again, and the crowd was thinning out, detective and officers returning to their work. Yamato's eyes narrowed, remembering the last words his father had said.

"What were you working on needed you to talk with the Kuki Group?" Yamato asked.

Yamato could not help but suspect something was terribly wrong at play with them. Regardless, his parents were murdered. He wanted to know why and who was responsible. A feeling swelled up in him, something rising ever since his tragedy came. It felt like a dark abyss, with his core sinking in, and it kept growing in him.

Rage.

He was angry, he was vengeful.

Yamato's eyebrows crossed, his eyes narrowed into a glare, his fists clenched. He stood up, and left the church. Fists in his pockets, his head was down as he trekked down the city to the bridge.

* * *

As he got to the river side, his mind went through what he knew.

_(Why did you need to come back to Japan? You came back and got lured out, but who did it?)_

He stopped in his trek and let out a long sigh, the pain in his heart ached so badly.

"Found you Yamato." Someone called him, and was coming up to him fast from behind. In his mind, he cursed pissed and angry, but his body stayed frozen.

Arms wrapped around him in a choke hold, Kawakami Momoyo held Yamato tight.

"Where have you been Yamato?" She asked right at his ear from behind. "Skipping school today?"

"So are you." Yamato replied, his annoyance slowly rising. "What do you want? Can you let go?"

"How horrible of you. I called you last night but you didn't answer." She squeezed harder. "I spent a lonely night Yamato even though we vowed to be siblings. You ignored your big sister."

Hearing about siblings, older sister, it reminded him of family, and that made him tense a little more.

"What did you call me for?" Yamato asked, his tone pitching lower, the choke hold she was giving was really pushing him to the edge already, feeling claustrophobic. But Momoyo did not notice any of it.

"I'm sure you know. I was bored last night, I wanted to pick on you for fun." Momoyo teased his ear, squeezing her hold tighter.

Now Yamato had enough, his heart pulsed hard in his chest. He hissed, tapping her arms. "Let go Nee-san. Let go of me, seriously."

"Trying to defy me little bro? Fufu must punish some more." Momoyo pushed him even more.

"Let go!" Yamato raised his voice, his heart hammered in his chest.

"I said let go!" Yamato snarled, in a sudden burst of strength he slammed on her arms from below, shoving them up and Yamato leaped away free. That surprised Momoyo, she blinked in confusion. Even Yamato was shocked by that surge of strength he had.

Yamato turned around and faced Momoyo, his breathing got heavier.

Momoyo witnessed it, his face. His crossed eyebrows, his high strung and tired eyes, his gritted teeth and he was clenching a fist.

"You actually broke free? What's up with you?" Momoyo asked not joking around anymore.

"Nothing." Yamato said, calming down inside.

"Yamato?" Momoyo raised an eyebrow.

"Not now." Yamato turned away.

"Is it about yesterday? At the river?" Momoyo crossed her arms, referring to the confession he made and which she rejected.

"Not now." He walked away briskly, giving off an unstable aura, leaving Momoyo to ponder about what just happened.

* * *

He went back to his room in the dorm and locked the door, he did not eat anything since the early morning. He sat in the corner of his room, the lights were off keeping him in the dark.

His phone emitted a tone indicating an email had been sent, letting out a tsk he took out his phone and opened up the email. It was someone he did not know however. Opening up the email, it gave him unexpected news.

"Dear Naoe Yamato,

My name is Noah Shultz, the personal secretary to your parents' company. Naoe Holdings stationed at Germany. The company is devastated by the loss, we all mourn terribly. I cannot begin to imagine how you are suffering. Please be assured that you have the full support of Naoe Holdings through this hard time. The board of directors will watch over the empire, you will have your seat when you grow up. It is your inheritance by birth right.

By the instructions given to your father before his untimely death, your inherited assets by your father are to be delivered to the branch in Japan. It will be waiting for you.

If you require any assistance from us, please do not hesitant to contact us.

We apologize deeply for the loss of your parents Yamato.

Sincerely,

Noah Shultz"

_(The personal assistant to my father? Inheritance?) _Yamato narrowed his eyes. He closed the phone and his body tilted to the side, laying down on the floor.

All of this was just happening too fast, too much scrambled his head and he sunk into the corner of his room in the dark, doing nothing else and avoiding everyone else. All that was occupying his heart, was rage from the assassination of his parents.

* * *

Hours had passed, Yamato was still in his corner doing nothing.

In the dorm's kitchen however, the Kazama family had gathered, having their dinner.

"Ah we didn't see him at school at all." Shouchi said as he ate his rice.

"Momo-senpai, you saw him didn't you?" Gakuto asked Momoyo.

"Yeah, he was skipping school." Momoyo munched on a pork cutlet. "He looked out of it though."

"Eh?" Kazuko said, "Where is he now?"

"I wonder if he'd eaten already." Yukie added.

"Ah, I wanted to see him today. He left me in his room the previous night." Miyako said.

"Maybe he's in his room now sleeping." Chris suggested.

Reiko placed a pot of rice at the centre of the table. "If he is, it's best not to wake him up. He's not alright."

"Well then, I'll go wake my little bro up. I want to play with my toy after not having a fight with any challengers." Momoyo smirked cracking her knuckles.

"Momoyo." Another voice appeared, and Kawakami Tesshin, Grandmaster of Kawakami Temple and principal of Kawakami Academy stepped into the kitchen surprising them all. "Do not bother Yamato."

"Eh?" Everyone squawked in unison.

"Gramps?" Momoyo said. "What are you doing here?"

"Pardon me for intruding." Tesshin said. "But I require to speak with you all."

"About what?" Momoyo asked.

"Today I have allowed Yamato to skip school today." Tesshin said his head lowered, "I've received news from the police. It is tragic."

Hearts were starting to sink.

"Gramps?" Momoyo's jaw was drooping.

Tesshin took a deep breath and gave the tragic news. "Past midnight. Yamato had gone to pick up his parents at the airports. In the cab from the airport, his parents were murdered. Shot dead, on the highway. From an assailant still at large. His parents' funeral took place this afternoon."

Silence filled the room. Everyone's shocked faces said it all.

"I fear I may have to take him in at the Kawakami Temple for his sake." Tesshin stroke his beard.

Momoyo's body started to shake. How much did Yamato plummeted into the abyss of pain? First she rejected him for the second time even after showing how serious he was about his love to her. And now, his parents had been killed.

"Yamato." Momoyo brought a hand to her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3 Crumbled Soul

Chapter 3: Crumbled Soul

* * *

In his room, Yamato sat in his corner in the darkness. His eyes turned to the hermit crabs in the tank. His heart panged, they used to be such a joy to his life, helping to remind him of his mother who gave them to him.

Now, as much as he did not want it so, the hermit crabs were now poisonous memories to his veins.

He then heard voices outside the hallway from his room, and his face scowled.

"I want to talk to him." He heard Kazuko's voice.

"No, it has to be me." Miyako's voice next.

"Why you?"

"Because Yamato's is hurting bad and I will help him in this time."

"I will talk to my bro." Momoyo's voice then appeared.

"Why should you? After last time." Miyako seethed.

Momoyo sped in quick and opened the door, "Yamato?"

But there was no one in the room, the dark and dank room was empty much to their surprise.

"Yamato?" Momoyo called for him, but there was no answer, the rest soon approached.

"Yamato?" Miyako got surprised, seeing his absence in the room.

Outside of his room and moving swiftly around the yard, Yamato got to the front door unnoticed and took his shoes. He had his black hoodie on, he could just feel the faint spots of blood on it almost impossible to see. The blood of his parents.

Pulling the hood over his head he walked out of the dorm and trudged his feet into the night, he knew that they have caught wind on what had happened and they would come to him so they could condole with him. And he wanted no part of it.

He did not want their pity, he did not want their condolences. It would not change anything for him now. He just wanted to be alone.

* * *

With cloud blanketing the night sky, he found himself by the river. He sat down on the bank and stared listlessly at the flowing water.

(Mom…dad…I…What am I supposed to do now…what can I do…)

His chest felt hollow, his eyes felt tired. He had not eaten dinner but he had not a shred of appetite. He brought his hands to his line of sight, slowly they clenched into fists.

He hated his situation. He hated that he did not know what could be done. It was all that was in his mind.

Hatred.

He let out a growling sigh of anger, he wanted a plan formed already. And his mind got set in motion.

(I should be dead by now if whoever killed mom and dad wanted me, the assassin would have killed me in the car crash. Which means the assassin only wanted mom and dad, but why? The only reason they came back here was because of a business matter with the Kuki Group…they were lured out here. But why?)

He massaged his eyebrows while forming his plan.

(I need to get into contact with my father's company here. Settle whatever inheritance I'm apparently having, I might be able to discover just what the hell dad was working on. After that I'm going to get answers from the Kuki Group. They. Will. Answer to me.)

His eyes glared into the sky, his soul seething with rage.

He will not let anyone stop him, not the principal, not his teachers, not his class, not the Kazama family. Not even Momoyo.

It was just him, and him alone.

"Yamato." An elderly voice was heard from behind him, and Yamato's already high strung state went up. It was Tenshin.

With a long exhale, Yamato stood up and turned to face him. "Principal."

"I am terribly sorry for your loss." Tenshin bowed his head.

Yamato gritted his teeth hidden with his closed lips. He then asked, "Who told you?"

"The coroner and the police."

"And I take it you told everyone else."

"I-I…yes I did."

Yamato's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent.

"Yamato. I like you to take a couple of days off from school and rest properly."

Yamato shook his head and replied, "I have to get to my parents' company tomorrow. There are some stuff that I need to take care first."

"I see." Tenshin then said, "There is another thing I like to talk to you about."

Yamato kept his guard hidden, he asked, "What is it?"

"You're grieving. Something so horrible to happen to you so fast, I do not know how that feels at all." Tenshin stroked his beard.

"No, no you don't." Yamato blurted out, something he needed to let out albeit a small scale.

"Y-Yes. I like to extend an offer to you." Tenshin said, "I think it would be in your best interest to move into the Kawakami Temple. I bel-"

"No." Yamato interrupted him, his voice firm. "Not happening." He began walking away. "Thank you for your consideration Principal."

He did not want to be anywhere near people that could potentially steer him from his plan, if they were just going to give condolences for his loss. Besides, moving into the temple would mean living with Momoyo.

The girl that had rejected him right before his parents' deaths. It was not her fault, but he just did not want to contend with her, not after his parents.

(It's about your life ok? Your life.) Yamato repeated his mother's last words to him.

* * *

He got to the bridge, his mind tuned to one thing he wanted now. It was not fellowship with his friends, it was not love from any significant other, and it was not happiness.

What he wanted now was revenge.

"Yamato!?" He heard them, opposite the bridge. The whole Kazama Family, and in truth he was not joyed to see them. Because he knew that they were going to trounce him.

They dashed to him. And Captain was the first to speak, "Yamato, we were looking all over for you."

Yamato sullen eyes hidden by his hood casted a shadowy gaze on them, he did not say anything.

"We heard. I'm sorry Yamato."

"Don't." Yamato did not want it.

"Yamato!" But Miyako suddenly burst from her position with arms wide open, but an already irritated Yamato side stepped and dodged her. "Not now, seriously."

He went past them, not wanting to share anymore words.

But one person finally stood in his way.

"Yamato." Momoyo softly said, looking worried and hurt.

And two faced each other for a while. Yamato's face was stoic and showed nothing of his emotions, he did not utter a single word.

Instead he simply walked past her, making his way back to the dorm.

He had a destination in mind for the next day, his father's company.


	4. Chapter 4 What falls, is fallen

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Only excuse I can give is that job in the army is getting more exhausting. **

**Yfnjustin: thank you for the review, and yes this is a story that is centred on Yamato, the focus in on Yamato. **

**So why the title 'Beautiful Lie'? It's the soundtrack title from the movie Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice by Hans Zimmer, have a listen to it. **

**I have to be honest, the direction for this story is not clear for me. I have ideas as to where this will go but they feel very negative. I admit my mind was not exactly in a good place when I started the first chapter, I was guard duty when I wrote these chapters in the middle of the night. **

**This story is about Yamato veering off from is good-natured self in the VN, becoming colder and distant because of what happened with his parents. It's also about Yamato's strained relationship with Momoyo because of his new personality. If you have any ideas, let me know I'd love to hear them.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: What falls, is fallen

Yamato did not even give a glance to the kitchen when he got back into the dorm. Despite not taking his dinner he had no appetite at all.

Instead he got his towel and night clothes and took his bath. In the bathwater, the warmth of the water did little to ease the tension in his heart. His listless eyes gazed at the ceiling.

The hollowness in his chest became apparent to him, the feeling of emptiness. A void in his core, an abyss in himself. It was truly a haunting sensation. His hands were in his line of sights, his breathing quickened and he dunked hands in the water. He scrubbed them frantically, trying to wash them clean from the blood he could still see in his head.

(It's not coming off!)

The image of the lack of life in his parents just would not go away, the deaths shown in their faces.

"Dammit!" He threw his hands into the water with a splash.

Soon enough he was done with his bath. He was back in his room, lights out and he laid in his futon bed. All he could think of was the next day, he was going to seek out his father's company.

He clenched his eyes shut, trying to force himself to sleep. Until he heard his door opening silently, he got irritated already.

(Miyako.) Yamato thought, facing away from the door.

He heard her shuffling to him, lying next to him. She said to him, "Yamato."

He did not answer, pretending to sleep. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yamato."

His mouth twitched, he had to blow his cover. His eyes opened, looking on edge.

"Go away." Yamato muttered out.

Miyako hearing him, responded. "Yamato, are you ok?"

Yamato sighed, "I just want to be left alone."

"Yamato if there's anything I can do for you, just tell me." She touched his shoulder, he instantly recoiled which Miyako got taken aback.

"Yamato-"

"You can leave. I'm not going to tell you again." Yamato said firm, this time his words were seething with venom. He was already too upset to form gentler speeches.

Miyako gave a look of hurt, but she realised, she pushed a little too far. She bit her lip and removed herself from him, getting up she left his room. She knew now, Yamato was not the same as his bright self before.

As soon as she left, Yamato shot up from his bed and locked the door. He wanted absolutely no part of dealing with Miyako's nonsense, not when all he had in his mind was revenge and anguish.

* * *

The next day, Yamato got up early and freshened up. He got into a change of clothes, namely his school uniform. He quickly downed a bun and a glass of water and he left the dorm. Set on heading for his father's company.

In the train, he leaned on the side of the door, peering into the city. The Sun casted a yellow hue across Kawakami City, giving off a shine on every rooftop. But all Yamato was looking at was the highway, the highway where his parents were gunned down.

The horror played back in his head, the lifeless faces of his parents, the blood in his hands, his screams. Yamato clenched his eyes shut, and thumped his head on the door, a drop of tear fell from his face.

The other passengers in the train started to notice the state he was in. They began whispering amongst themselves, why a teenage boy was looking so distraught. They began coming up with any ideas.

"Is he crying over a rejection?"

"Really?"

"I don't know but it must be something bad."

Yamato kept to himself pulling his hood over his head and the train carried on.

* * *

It was late afternoon and he eventually reached his stop and got off the train. Now he had to travel on foot, after some time trekking through the business district he arrived at this destination.

It was a place he told himself that he had no reason to visit back when his life was just about enjoying youth, be with friends, pursuing love.

But now all of that had to go away, or at least be put aside. Now with such horrid turn of events he had to come here. There stood before him was Naoe Holdings Tower.

Standing impressive but just like the rest of the buildings in the district. While Naoe Holdings was a successful company, it could not measure to the Kuki Corporation, an empire which had a district all for themselves.

The presence of Naoe Holdings Tower unsettled Yamato's nerves, all this time he felt that he did not earn to the right to see this place. It was his father's achievement, his own matters, it made Yamato feel undeserving of it. What good would it do for Yamato to come here if all was in his mind was playing?

And here he was, in his father's company. But only because his parents were dead.

His face had a sombre look, he made his way to the rotating door. People in office wear were coming in and out of the place, it made him feel out of place.

The cool breeze from the air condition went through as he stepped into the lobby. The reception desk was in the centre of the lobby, but Yamato did not feel an inclination to enquire from the receptionist thinking he should just go head on up.

As he approached the elevators however, "Uh excuse me?"

He turned and the receptionist stood from her seat addressing him. She was sporting an office wear looking as a fairly young woman.

"Are you a courier?" She asked him.

"No. I'm uh..." Yamato left the sentence hanging. "How do I put this..."

"Are you lost kid?" She asked, sounding unimpressed with Yamato.

Now that unappreciated remark got him to bite his lip. He went up to the receptionist, leaning on the counter.

"Actually I'm here for something about an inheritance that I'm supposed to collect." Yamato said, "Maybe if I could speak to the director here."

"Well you need to sign your name in first, like everyone else." The receptionist began on the desktop.

"You name." She gave him a piece of paper and a pen. He simply wrote it down and handed it back to her.

The second she read his name on the paper, her eyes widened. She looked back at him with flushed cheeks. All she got in return was Yamato's sombre and lifeless expression.

Soon he was escorted inside, with the receptionist leading him up to the top floors. In the elevator, the receptionist was suffering just by Yamato's presence after the way she spoke to him, the son of the company's head. Yamato just stood in his side of the elevator, arms and looking just as despondent. Then he found himself left in an office waiting for his point of contact to receive him. And this office, was his father's.

Yamato slowly took in the sight of his father's office, one of many throughout Kagekiyo's business journey.

With a view to the city behind his father's seat, Yamato could imagine how busy Kagekiyo would have been in this place.

But Yamato dared not to take the seat feeling undeserving of it, he instead just stood beside it.

Picking up the picture frame on the desk, it was a photograph of Saki and a five year old Yamato. Saki was kneeling down giving her son a very warm hug while smiling at the camera. Yamato's eyes struggled not to get glassy as he kept his gaze on the picture, rubbing a thumb on Saki's face on the photograph.

The sound of footsteps approaching got him to recompose to his new stoic posture and he set the photograph down.

The door opened and in came in two women, looking around his mother's age and beautiful.

The first woman was in an office skirt and blazer, she had her brown hair tied in a ponytail and in her hand was a briefcase.

The other woman was in a business suit, she stood much taller than the other woman. And her hair was much longer reaching almost to her feet.

"Yamato?" The first woman said his name.

"Yes?" Yamato bowed. "I'm Naoe Yamato."

"Oh my dear look how big you've grown." She said warmly. "Do you remember me?"

Yamato blinked twice and answered honestly and politely. "Apologies but I don't remember you. Who are you?"

"I suppose you would not remember me, you were only five last time you saw me." She said, "I'm Itou Yui, or Aunt Yui. That's what you called me when your mother introduced you to me."

Yamato wanted to say that he remembered, but the truth was he had zero recollection. "You were a friend of my mother?"

"Yes, we were actually together from our biker gang haha. But that's in the past." Yui waved it off. She then introduced to the other woman in the room "Ah this here is Matsunaga Misago. A hired bodyguard for our board of directors."

"Hello Matsunaga-san." Yamato bowed.

"Afternoon Naoe." Misago nodded.

In the back of Yamato's head, he recognised the name, Matsunaga. Something about one of the Big Four devas bearing that family name.

This was the mother of Matsunaga Tsubame.

Matsunaga Misago suddenly exuded an intimidating aura, which may have sent anyone perhaps even Momoyo unsettled.

But for Yamato, this darkened and damaged version of his past self, could not be bothered in the slightest by her aura. He assumed she was just doing her job as a bodyguard.

"She's hired as a bodyguard for our stretch of directors across branches in the company. A very busy woman." Yui explained.

"I received an email, from my father's assistant Noah Schultz. The email said something about an inheritance." Yamato said to Yui, getting straight to the point.

"Ah right, lets move to the board room so we can discuss this." Yui said, ushering Yamato across the hallway.

They were now the board room, Yamato and Yui seated at one end of the board room table while Misago was standing by the door.

"Oh Yamato, you look just like your mother." Yui said, giving a solemn look to him. "You have Saki's eyes. You have her hair...God you look so much like her."

Yamato remained silent at that, Yui knew his silence means his pain.

"Your father built this company and gave people second chances, opportunities. Like me heh. From a biker girl now I'm making a good life working here." Said Yui reminiscing her time with his parents. "Yamato I'm so sorry this had happened. I wish I was there but the funeral happened so fast."

"It's ok. I...said goodbye." Yamato muttered.

Matsunaga Misago lowered her head a little, she did not know much of the boy, but she knew he had lost a big part of himself that cannot be recovered. She could feel the sting in his heart.

It made her reflect on her family, the one that she left due to her husband losing their money to the stock market. And also due to her work. But her husband, Hisanobu was really trying for the sake of the family. Seeing Yamato like this, it gave a reminder for her to hold her family much closer.

Yamato kept on his fortress on austerity, he said. "Can I uh just collect whatever I'm supposed to have now?"

"Sure. Of course." Yui brought the briefcase up and set it on the table. "Yamato, if you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask, you are a part of this company."

"I'd...never saw it that way, I never was a part of this place, I've never been here before, what right do I have?" Yamato said. "This company was all my father's. I'm not him, I'm not Naoe Kagekiyo. I'm not the one who built all this, that created all this."

"No, you're his son. You're Saki's son." Yui said. "Their greatest creation will always be you."

Yui took her leave, Misago lingered for a moment before giving her condolences. "I'm sorry for your loss Naoe." And with that, Misago left with Yui.

Yamato stared at his briefcase, his mind began going through many thoughts.

(What did you leave me with dad? Money? Heirloom? Something you obviously don't want stated in your will, assuming you have a will. And you wanted me to have this after you are gone? Why?)

His core sunk down as his mind went back to their deaths. Whatever goals or dreams he wanted to accomplish to show them, had now plummeted into an abyss.

Someone was responsible for this, and Yamato wanted to know who and why.

Right now though, Yamato reached for the case and opened it. It was not money, or any kind of heirloom from Kagekiyo. It was documents and files.

Yamato squinted his eyes. Giving one last check to see no one was outside the board room, he picked up the paper on top of the stack.

(What the hell is this?) He silently read the documents, they were progress notes on a research he was working on.

(Research investigation on the Naoe Heritage, by Naoe Kagekiyo…what the?) Yamato's eyes narrowed further. He read further into the research papers, and it was a revelation for Yamato. Kagekiyo had been busy before he passed away.

(This is what you, and the company has been working on?) Yamato thought.

Kagekiyo had been taking time looking up in his ancestral heritage, Yamato had no idea he even had a heritage. Yamato read further into the research, it turned out that the Naoe heritage indeed had a bloodline trait.

A hidden, latent ability in the Naoe Bloodline. Kagekiyo dug even further, and it was not promising news. This latent skill, was extremely rare. There were little sightings of this ability its existence was doubted by many, earliest sighting dating far back to the Heian period. Thusly almost nothing is known about this ability. However, there was one piece of data consistent from the rare finding.

This latent ability seemed to be evolved and developed to combat and cripple anyone possessing immense power, a skill that was specifically tailored against those with 'superhuman' traits of any sort. A skill that while it is not powerful, is potentially more dangerous compared to one possessing great power.

But what exactly this skill was, or how someone in the Naoe line attains it is unknown.

That was all that Kagekiyo had found, and his research notes had one last daunting piece of information. Kagekiyo stated in his research that he intended to have a point of contact to further this research.

The Kuki Corporation.

Yamato let out a growl reading this, his face scowled intensely. The feverish rage in him was building. Anything else that was meant for him in that briefcase, he did not check. He packed up everything, but instead of bringing his new belongings with him he left them in his father's office.

He exited Naoe Holdings Tower, now he had another destination to get to, the east side of the city, where the Kuki Headquarters resided.

He did not care if they were the most revered organization in the city, he wanted answers.

* * *

He found himself at the river again, making his way towards to the Kuki Headquarters. Ahead of his path however was an obstruction.

It was a standoff, consisting of Kawakami Momoyo and her new challenger for the day. Kawakami Kazuko was there on the side to cheer on for her sister.

His heart pulsing, and not in a good way. He tried to keep it under control, fixing his scowling eyes on her.

(Nee-san…ugh…) He thought in his head. But then it did not feel well with Yamato calling her that much to his surprise.

(Momoyo.)

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this, hope to see you in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 Onwards to your grave

**Hello everyone. Wow, it's been too long, been focusing on my other stories but I'm back here and well I see it's getting more attention. **

**Things are getting more heated for Yamato, a conspiracy rising and bonds within friends are failing. **

**Please stay safe, and enjoy this chapter. **

**And do leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Onwards to your grave

Yamato watched at the far distance as the challenge was underway. He spotted the challenger standing opposite Momoyo. A man levitating and crossed legged. Wrapped in bandages and a pharaoh headwear. Yamato did not really know what kind of get up this man had planned, but apparently it was part of his combat style.

The challenger said to Momoyo, "I am Mem XXIII, the successor of the Cobra Divine Fist. Kawakami Momoyo, the successor of the Kawakami Style, I challenge you to a duel."

Momoyo stood proud with a hand on her hip, her school jacket fell off her shoulders. "You're the first challenger in a long time. Let me have a lot of fun!"

"Yay!" Kazuko cheered her on, "Onee-sama fight on!"

"Here I go Kawakami Momoyo!" Mem XXIII shouted. He floated higher in the air and thrust down fast with a fist pulled back ready to strike. But Momoyo was too fast, as her fist struck him on his head with her sheer strength.

Mem XXIII knocked out plopped onto the ground.

"Oh crap! I was so excited I forgot to hold back!" Momoyo exclaimed, she tried to wake Mem XXIII up by slapping his face left and right.

"Onee-sama you won! Again! Incredible!" Kazuko whooped and jumped for joy.

(Of course, you won, what else is new?) Yamato witnessed the short battle and rolled his eyes. Seeing how the challenger got put down so fast left Yamato unsettled inside. He was starting to reflect on all those battles Momoyo kept getting engaged in, and all those who lost against her. Just how much does it hurt to lose?

(There's a difference between a setbacks and to really lose forever.) Yamato thought. (You may get setback in a tactical match. But you do not know what it's like to truly lose Momoyo. You don't know true loss.)

With a shake of his head, Yamato carried on his way going around the crowd. He had no interest in staying around with Kazuko or Momoyo right now, he wanted to get to Kuki Headquarters fast.

"I was looking forward to a good fight," Momoyo said in agitation, "but you just left me frustrated."

Lifting her head up she managed to spot Yamato. Caught up in the moment she wanted him for her entertainment, to vent out her frustrations.

"Yamato!" She called to him. Yamato bit his lip and his eyes narrowed, his heart quickened in its pace. Momoyo shouted, "Be the outlet for my libido!"

She lunged at him releasing a punches in rapid succession his way. Instincts in Yamato kicked in, dodging every hit Momoyo threw at him.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Yamato snarled, he was really not in the mood for her. Something welled up inside him, something so feverish and angry, it was putting him on edge. He was seeing red. "Enough!"

Momoyo was too focused on venting out, but when she threw a fist at his face something happened which put her to a halt. Yamato brought a palm up, catching her fist. Yamato not only caught her punch, but he also resisted Momoyo's strength with no trouble.

Yamato released his grip and Momoyo stepped back quite surprised by what happened. Even Yamato was surprised, bringing his own hand up to his view. (What the hell?)

"Yamato?" Kazuko gawked at what she saw.

"Resisting Yamato? Defying your nee-san?" Momoyo said. She was still feeling like the big sister, demanding her little brother to tend to her. She had no clue how much Yamato changed.

Yamato glared at her, "I'm not in the mood Nee-san. I have to be somewhere."

"We'll see about that." Momoyo did not budge. "As punishment for defying your sister, I won't hold back while I pick on you today!" She lunged at him once more, Yamato's stress out went up higher.

"Enough!" Yamato ducked under another grab from her. "I said enough already!"

Something in him was coming out from his dormant core, he was definitely seeing red. Yamato leaped away from Momoyo before she could make any advancement. He absolutely had had enough. He put his foot down, his glare flared with his anger.

"Momoyo!" Yamato growled and pointed at her. "I'm warning you!"

That snapped Momoyo out of her moment, and stood there stunned. This was the first for her, being called her name by him and being warned. "Yamato?"

Yamato breathed heavily through his nose, catching a glance at Kazuko who had a frightened look. He wanted nothing to do with the situation anymore.

"I don't need this. Leave me alone." His voice was low and firm. He pulled his hood over his head and took off.

Momoyo was left confused, she had never seen Yamato like this, not even concerning hermit crabs will make him this feral. She then remembered what had happened to him, but why was she not trying to help him? Instead she took her frustrations out on him.

"Yamato..."

* * *

Yamato had reached the Kuki district, getting closer to the Kuki Headquarters building.

(There it is. Kuki Eastern headquarters.) Yamato stared at the skyscraper before him. Wasting no time, he trekked down the path right the building.

But he did not make it far, two maids approached him fast and Yamato was not prepared.

A pair of women in maid outfits. Yamato had seen them before, Stacy and Lee. They are part of the servant group that serves the Kuki Group. Now Yamato was getting suspicious as to why they were right in front of him.

"Eh what's this? They told me that there's someone suspicious outside. I thought there would be a blood sacrifice." Stacy said with a hand on her hip looking unimpressed.

"I recognize him. He's a student from Kawakami Academy. He's a schoolmate of Hideo-sama and Mon-sama." Lee said with hands behind her back, looking calm and collected.

"I'm here to see Kuki Ageha." Yamato said.

Stacy spat. "Get out. Don't be around here to screw around. I'll cut off your balls and attached them to your chin."

Yamato did not care if she was not serious about that, a threat was a threat. It only made him worse and Yamato's pulse started to rise.

"I'm not here to _screw around_. I said I'm here for Kuki Ageha." Yamato said with clenched teeth.

"Hah?!" Stacy glared at him, she did not like his tone. "Who you think you're talking to huh asshole?!"

"I'm wasting my time." He advanced forward towards the building.

"Turn around and leave." Lee said taking a step forward. "Vacate the premises."

"I just came here to see Kuki Ageha why is that such a big problem?" Yamato stood his ground, he was aware of his uncouth behavior but at the moment he was not going to let up.

"Stacy, Lee." A voice behind Yamato appeared. Yamato's eyes narrowed, he recognized the voice. He turned his head and the owner of the voice was Claudio Nero. The second-ranked servant in the Kuki Family. "Return to your stations in the headquarters. I shall talk with him." Claudio said to the maids.

"Hah?! This is ours to deal with." Stacy objected.

"Go. I shall quell this, leave this to me." Claudio said again, his tone left no argument.

Stacy gave a huff and turned back, Lee have a short bow to them and followed.

"Naoe Yamato." Claudio greeted. "My name's Claudio."

"I know who you are." Yamato said. "And you should know why I'm here."

Claudio gave a nod at him, "I understand. But unfortunately, Kuki Ageha-Sama is not available. She is not on the premises at the moment."

"Then where is she?"

"She is not available."

"That's not what I asked."

Claudio gave Yamato a patient look, "She is tending to a private matter even I am not privy of. But can I request you to take a degree of humility? Appearing like you're looking for trouble does not help in any situation."

(Trouble? Your subordinates started the aggression.) Yamato decided to remain quiet, silence was his facade of being humble. Claudio then appeared apologetic, which gave Yamato the clue on what he was about to say next.

Claudio put a hand on his shoulder, "Naoe-kun, I understand what has happened. My deepest condolences for your loss. It is truly a terrible misfortune."

"Who told you?" Yamato asked, at the corner of his eye it twitched in suspicion.

"The headmaster, Tesshin-Sama."

(Of course he would, that old man.) Yamato resisted the urge of smacking his lips. "I...see news traveled." He said instead.

Claudio removed his hand from the shoulder. "You're in a very difficult time. But please return home to cool yourself down and heal. When you're ready, you may speak to Kuki Ageha." Claudio turned and left Yamato before the boy could protest. Claudio had essentially closed off the Kuki Corporation building to Yamato.

(They're telling me to get lost.) Yamato glared. He could feel a slight chill the air, summer was ending, and with it his youthful joy. His sense of warmth was gone since the day he truly lost, the sense of warmth abandoned him that night.

(Pestering the Kuki Corporation like this is not going to get anywhere. I can't stay here.) Yamato scanned around and did what Claudio said, to 'return home'.

(Return home. Return home?! What home?! What home?! There is no home! None!) Yamato bellowed in his head, he could feel his heart pulsing and his breath nearly shook. But he kept it in control in public. All he could do now was go back to the dormitory.

On the train, he slouched at the corner again. Peering his gaze at the soon to be dark sky. The train was not too crowded where he could get enough breathing room. He kept every emotion in him bottled up, constantly glaring into the night. Just how quick it was for him to fall into this abyss.

It was supposed to be a fun and fruitful summer for Yamato. Win Momoyo's affections, have fun with her and get her to see how serious he was about her. Let her have her fun with the Kawakami Battle and let her enjoy her birthday gift ring. And start going out with her.

But all it resulted was her rejecting him once more, and that she wanted to stay as friends. It hurt, more than he realized.

And things fell further, a heart plummeting into depths, the light was completely gone.

His parents killed, right in front of him with a conspiracy hidden in the shadows. Pain. That was all he had in him.

Pain, anger, and hatred. All bottled in.

His phone vibrated gaining his attention. His eyes made a slow blink as his irritation flared for a second. There was a message, it was from Momoyo.

"Yamato?" Her message displayed on the screen. Yamato stared at the message, never bothering to answer.

A part of him did not know what to say, another part did not feel like talking to Momoyo, and another was upset about them both.

(It's about your life, your life.) His mother's words kept repeating in his head. Yamato put his phone away and stared at the city in his corner.

* * *

Back at the Shimazu dorm, he could hear the residence had gathered at the kitchen having their dinner. Yamato already ate before he got back in a beef bowl rice joint. He did not want to join them for dinner, he knew that they would not let him be and he knew he would just sour the atmosphere.

Not even announcing that he had returned he went to his room to get his towel and nightwear.

In the bath, Yamato hunched over at the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. He needed his mind cleared, his trip to the Kuki Headquarters left him ticked. Perhaps last time he would have taken his experience with the Kuki Corporation humbly, but not this time.

He was pissed at them. And he would not be denied, this latent rage in him will not allow it.

If they would not take him seriously, then he was going to get to Ageha through another way.

As he took off his hoodie, something shiny appeared on the mirror which caught his eyes. It was a shiny reflection, Yamato traced the source to where it came from. It was from his hoodie.

(What the hell?) Yamato plucked it out from his jacket. He held it in his hand, realizing what it was his eyes burst in surprise.

It was a tracker, small and metallic. It was on the shoulder of his jacket His mind traced to how this could possibly happen till he came to the almost irrefutable conclusion. When Claudio placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You…" Yamato hissed with clenched teeth. The Kuki Corporation wanted to keep an eye on him, and whatever purpose it was he was not going to give them the satisfaction, not after everything that has happened to him.

For now, he really needed to bathe.

After a bath, he changed into his nightwear, a black t-shirt and dark grey shorts. As soon as he finished brushing and rinsing his teeth, someone intruded into the bath.

It was Christiane Friedrich in a violet kimono sleepwear.

Chris was not paying attention to the sound of water before entering the bathroom. So it surprised her to see Yamato washing his face.

"Y-Yamato?" Chris's eyes perked up now realizing he was at the sink. "A-Ah sorry I didn't know you were here. Are you finishing?" Yamato did not answer, he rinsed his face once more. Chris tried to talk to him again, "I uh didn't know you got back, where did you go? Have you eaten?"

"Mm." Yamato gave a flat response, setting the towel over his shoulder.

This abyssal, dark, pitched-black aura Yamato had was shutting down any attempt of talking. He walked past right her, not giving her a glance.

"Uh…Yamato?" Chris squeaked out, trying one last time. And again all she got was cold dark silence when Yamato left her. It left a sinking feeling in her, she had never seen someone like this before. In her precious sheltered life, all she was surrounded in was joy. The friends she made had so much energy. Margit and her father doted on her to no end, a princess with all the riches and comfort.

She had never seen such a soulless sight even though she knew what happened to him, but she had no clue what Yamato was now. Yamato not bothered to tending to anyone in the dorm, went back to his room to turn in for the night. He had a plan for the Kuki Corporation.

* * *

In the Kawakami Temple, Momoyo was in her futon bed. And a lot of things were running through her mind. A lot of frustration was building in her, her match ended too quickly her to have any satisfaction. And when she wanted to pick on Yamato to satisfy her he straight up told her off. She brought her phone to her message.

"Yamato." Momoyo whispered. "You ignoring your sister again? What's wrong with you?"

Her heart flinched when she asked that, of course she knew the answer. His parents had died, she sighed at that realization. "I was so caught up in my battle that I wanted to mess with him to no end, I did not consider he needed time."

She knew that was wrong of her, but she could not help looking deeper into his behavior in the past two days. Yamato did not tell her directly that his parents had passed away, he did not respond to her phone messages. He turned away from her twice, even warning her not to bother him.

"Why are you acting so distant? Why are you ignoring me? You said you would stay with me, didn't you? You promised." Momoyo raised her hand to her view seeing the ring he had given her. "You'd promised to walk beside me."

Momoyo clung onto that, but she was unaware just how much things had changed. And she had no clarity that she had a hand in it.

* * *

The next day, Yamato got up early. With a quick freshening up and breakfast. He made his way to school before anyone could notice his absence. He was supposed to take another day off from school, but he had a goal. He left the tracker in his room in an attempt to trick the Kuki Corporation of his whereabouts, his target would be in school.

If the maids or butlers of the corporation would not give him answers, then he shall go to a family member directly. Then perhaps they would start to take the matter seriously. Yamato's target was the so-called 'King of Class 2-S', Kuki Hideo.

A dark and abysmal aura was approaching the school.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you in the next one. **


End file.
